divine_throne_of_primordial_bloodfandomcom-20200213-history
Su Chen/Items
Specter Tablet Master Petalocke of the Arcana Race was bound to a tablet by his assistants. Betrayed for his cruel behavior, they decided to not kill him to use his huge knowledge and genius ideas. After 36.000 years of sleeping Su Chen with his schoolmates arrived at his laboratory where Petalocke tried to trick them to let him escape. Su Chen cleverly discovered the truth and enslaved the spirit of Master Patelocke and the tablet that he was chained to. Patelocke from then became Su Chen's research partner and transmitted him the vast knowledge of the Arcana Race. When Su Chen transferred Petalocke's Spirit into the Mountain-Beheading Blade, the Specter Tablet was emptied, but it could still contain another spirit. Origin Energy Conductor Shadow Glove Origin Energy Conductor to control Darkness Concealment with the form of a Glove. Since it is a Origin Energy Conductor it is upgradable. It was created by Su Chen and Petalocke. When it was forged they fused with it Shadow Origin Energy. It could use these skills: Darkness Concealment, Shadow Flame Giant, Shadow Flame Claw Moon-Swallowing Heavenly Wolf Blade It is an Origin Tool. There seems to be a Wolf Soul inside the Moon-Swallowing Heavenly Wolf Blade, but the Wolf Soul was originally nonexistent. The only reason it could bite others was that it was formed from Origin Energy. It was actually just an Origin Ski ll .Every battle, this Wolf Soul will appear to steal the souls of others. You two are Wolf Blade’s brothers, so I will send you on your way with this blade. King of Soul Armaments 'Mountain-Beheading Blade with Petalocke's Spirit' The first Soul Armament ever created on the Primordial Continent was when Su Chen transfer Patelocke's spirit from the Specter Tablet to the Origin Tool Mountain-Beheading Blade becoming the King of Soul Armaments. This Origin Tool has a soul attached to it and doesn’t need a person to control it, allowing it to fly around and kill things on its own. The Mountain-Beheading Blade’s special attributes was that it could grow larger or smaller as the wielder pleased. This kind of increase in size wasn’t just in appearance either. The power of the blade would increase as the blade size itself increased. In theory, the blade could grow to a size of a thousand feet, large and powerful enough to chop off the peak of a mountain. This was why it was known as the Mountain-Beheading Blade. Shadow Stepping Cloud Boots Shadow Stepping Cloud Boots were Grade Five Origin Tools. This pair of boots had a flight Origin Formation built-in. As soon as the user activated this formation, any weight-reduction techniques would be boosted, allowing a person to soar through the air. In addition to this, the user could activate a shadow-chasing Origin Skill once a day that allowed the user to jump to a person’s shadow. It was quite a powerful movement skill. Su Chen bought them at the Sea of Clouds Auction. Mystic Heavy Armor Grade Six Origin Tool. Thread Coral Robe The Algae Thread Coral was a unique lifeform that could only be found in the Rock Salt Kingdom. The corals they formed were made out of thread-like organisms, which was why it was given the name Algae Thread Coral. It took Origin Energy as its food and only grew in places where Origin Energy was dense. The Algae Thread Coral they formed when they died had extremely potent Origin Energy nullifying properties, making the Thread Coral Robe that could be made from them a top-tier defensive Origin Tool. The Algae Thread Coral couldn’t be cut and their unique property could only be conserved by knitting them together. In addition, once used, they would form a unique connection with the user, as if recognizing a master, and would only belong to that user. No other person would be able to use it. As such, the Algae Thread Coral was only sold as a raw ingredient, not as part of a finished product. Unlike most defence-type Origin Tools, the Thread Coral Robe’s defensive rating was relatively low, but it could weaken most Origin Skills by 10-30% and be ineffective against consciousness-type skills. In other words, no matter how powerful your cultivation base was and how much might you possessed, your attacks would all be weakened by an appropriate amount before taking effect against an opponent wearing the Thread Coral Robe. Most importantly, this Thread Coral Robe was like a consciousness-type Origin Tool; its power relied on a person’s own physique, meaning that it likely wasn’t infused with any Origin Formations and wouldn’t be affected by Origin Energy interference. In other words, you could easily wear another defensive piece of equipment underneath, multiplying your defensive capabilities. This kind of absolutely overpowered defensive attributes were exactly why everyone was so covetous of the Algae Thread Coral. It was a useful treasure no matter what cultivation level you were at. Fate Box A Metal Block 'Fate Box' was found by Su Chen in a well in the ex Li Family residence, where all the women suddenly became pregnant. However they gave birth to stone children or stillbirths. This Mysterious Metal Block 'Fate Box' had a powerful Life Energy and it was constantly emitting a micro substance. Devouring Poison Fog Breeding Box It’s specifically meant to breed microscopic organisms. Because of their unique situation, they can go dormant when they lack food. Its form can be changed for example as a beast hide. For a long period of time, cultivating these microscopic organisms was extremely popular within the Arcana Kingdom. Arcana Race individuals with high social status believed that these small organisms could do many things that they couldn’t. If they were ever able to control them, they would be incredibly useful. This ended up being true in many cases; a lot of famous inventions are closely related to these little things. Different microscopic organisms have different needs :rotten vegetation, Origin Energy, fresh blood, beast meat, mud, plants…… who knows? Try out a few different things. Who knows, you might be able to find something that they like. When you feed them, you also need to stimulate them with your consciousness a bit so that they can sense the presence of food. Su Chen Breeding Box contained micro organisms that eat poisons and poisonous things. It seems like these microscopic organisms were bred to try and create a poisonous organism so they could use it. This kind of organism is extremely interested in any organism that is poisonous, especially poison from living animals. Their interest in artificially manufactured poison from the lab is much less. In addition, they not only consume poison, but they can also release it. They release the poison that they consume, but the quality of the poison they release is much worse than their ability to eat it. This is probably because they use poison as food and convert some of that poison into sustenance. Silver Moon Shuttle This shuttle’s defensive rating is 130, and it can travel 35 paces in a single breath. It also has an Origin Formation so that you can resize it at will. It has no offensive capabilities. Burning Sun Shuttle Its defensive rating is 120, and it can travel 23 paces in a single breath. It comes with a spatial Origin Formation, a Burning Sun Cannon, and a high-tier offensive Origin Formation. The offensive Origin Formation is composed of twelve minor Origin Formations that can unleash three Origin Skills in total. The shuttle allows its user to unleash Origin Skills from within the shuttle via some of the Origin Formations. As such, the user can attack from within the shuttle. However, only long-range Origin Skills will have an effect when used through this method; close-range Origin Skills can’t be used. Hourglass of Time The Hourglass of Time produced Sands of Time. With this item, it was possible to have an endless source of Sands of Time. Of course, the rate of production of the sand was limited, and it could only produce a small pinch every year. Even so, that was more than enough to make this item a peerless treasure. The Hourglass of Time was originally the Ferocious Race’s most important treasure. As for where they had gotten it from, no one knew. Roughly eight thousand years ago, the Beast Race infiltrated the Ferocious Race’s territory and stole it away, only leaving behind a small amount of the Sands of Time. Then, while the Heavenly Might Army was trapped in the Ferocious Race’s territory and recklessly snatching anything they found, they had unexpectedly grabbed a small handful of the Sands of Time, which proved to be extremely useful during the battle of Aurora City. Thunder Spirit Totem The Thunder Spirit Totem again came from the Ferocious Race. Every race possessed their own unique culture and history. There had been a few fortuitous occurrences over the tens of thousands of years of history that the Ferocious Race had. One of these was the Sands of Time, and the Nine Great Totems were another. The Nine Great Totems consisted of the Wind, Fire, Water, Earth, Light, Thunder, Darkness, Spirit, and Life totems. Each totem contained an ancient, formidable power. The Ferocious Race’s totemic system of cultivation had actually evolved from the Nine Great Totems as a template. However, as time passed and the Ferocious Race continued fighting with the Beast Race over and over again, they suffered tremendous losses even as they made gains. The Nine Great Totems were one of the losses suffered. Apparently, there were now only three totems remaining in the Ferocious Race’s possession; the other six had been scattered across the lands. This Thunder Spirit Totem, which represented the power of thunder, had landed in the hands of the Scarlet Heart. Later Su Chen stole it from his treasure vault. Heavenly Truth Songstone It was a stone statue of a white goose singing to the sky. However, this white goose hadn’t been carved by a sculptor; rather, it had naturally been formed by nature. Actually, this white goose was a strange lifeform. Every year, it would awaken once. If placed in water during this time, it would suck up the water and then sing to the skies. Apparently, its songs contained profound mysteries of nature. Anyone who heard its songs would receive incredible enlightenment. In other words, it could improve the listener’s cultivation base, temperament, strength, perception, and consciousness. The exact effects depended on who was listening. As a result, this stone sculpture was known as the Heavenly Truth Songstone. The Heavenly Truth Songstone was apparently the foundation of the Scarlet Heart’s accomplishments, and a major reason as to why it had been able to ascend to the Demonic Emperor Rank. By the time the Scarlet Heart had reached the Demonic Emperor realm, it had used the songstone too many times, so the effect the songstone had on it was quite small. Even so, it hadn’t exchanged the songstone for another treasure but had instead kept it in here to serve as a memento. Su Chen stole it from his treasure vault. Origin Bone Scepter Cloud Thunder Flood Dragon Emperor Shuttle (Destroyed) The entire Cloud-Piercing Shuttle was actually just the body of a massive Flood Dragon. However, its back had been sliced open and its internal organs had been dug out, and its internal cavity was then lined with other materials to make the internal space large enough to fit five to seven people. The head of the shuttle was the Flood Dragon’s head, which had two horns growing on it and was frozen in a vicious gaze. Even though it was already dead, it emanated a stifling pressure. It is made from the remains of a Demonic Emperor. This Flood Dragon is the Cloud Thunder Flood Dragon Emperor, the head of the Demonic Beasts on Accumulated Thunder Mountain. Seven hundred years ago, the boss of the Flying Moon Workshop where it was sold passed by Accumulated Thunder Mountain and ran into this Demonic Emperor. After a huge battle for three days and three nights, he killed it personally, then incorporated forty-eight different kinds of precious ingredients with the corpse as the base to form this Flood Dragon Emperor Shuttle. This shuttle’s defensive rating is 140 and its speed is 28 paces. It’s equipped with Divine Thunder Cannons that can blast an opponent as well as with a Thunder Barrier. It also has a Void-Type Origin Formation installed by which you can control the size that it takes on. Category:CharactersCategory:Human RaceCategory:Male Category:Human